


Being A Dad

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Best Friends, Can I Put That, Comics Don't Explain Shit, Damn, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gotta Make My Own Shit, I mean, Owen Is A Time Baby, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: George "Digger" Harkness admittedly was not the bravest, strongest or fastest person in the world, but he had faced many hardships in his life. He worked for Amanda Waller, had lived past any sort of mission of hell that she put him through. He survived fighting people like the Flash for a living. He even survived falling in love Meloni Thawne and dealing with everything her family could throw at him. But the last thing he was ever prepared for was becoming a dad!





	Being A Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you, too, are also angry with DC for harshly neglecting any sort of writing/explanation about George and Meloni's relationship. Also, raise your other hand if you're angry that they gave Owen zero to no real backstory, and they just threw him into the middle of Identity Crisis.

George "Digger" Harkness admittedly was not the bravest, strongest or fastest person in the world, but he had faced many hardships in his life. He worked for Amanda Waller, had lived past any sort of mission of hell that she put him through. He survived fighting people like the Flash for a living. He even survived falling in love Meloni Thawne and dealing with everything her family could throw at him. But the last thing he was ever prepared for was becoming a dad!

He paced around in the waiting room, as Meloni had gone into labor. Sam, being the best best friend he could be, was there, too. He was sitting on a chair against the wall looking at mirror fragment he brought in with him.

He looked up and saw George muttering and pacing about. He could just barely make out the tail end of what he was saying.

“Fuck! I mean what business do I have in bein' a dad?” he ran his fingers through his curly hair. “Can't be a good father if I'm stuck in fuckin' jail half the time, roight?"

“Digger, chill. You’re going to be a great dad for your kid.” Sam said, snapping George out of his tirade.

“Shit, ya think so?” He asked, unsure.

Sam sat back, crossing his arms.

“Well, yeah. Remember when we used to hang out at Gambi's and play cards?” he asked, smiling at recalling old times. “Remember teaching little Anthony how to throw boomerangs? The look on the kid's face when he caught it for the first time?”

George smiled softly and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah,"

"It's the little things like that that remind you that you can do this." Sam told him. "Besides, I already talked it out with Lenny. He said if you're tossed in jail and don't get out by the kid's first birthday, then we're sending James, and his rubber chickens, in to get you out."

"Don't know how I feel 'bout that one..." Digger muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Relax. You’ll be a great dad. I know it.”

"Better than any fuckin' father I ever had, I hope..." he sighed, deeply.

Sam detected a note if sadness in his buddy’s voice, perhaps stemming from both of his father’s estrangements. But before he could say anything about it, a nurse came into the room.

“Mr. Harkness?” The old nurse asked, catching his attention. He turned towards her and instantly asked,

“Yeah? Is everythin' alroight?”

“Yes, yes, sir. Everything is fine. The delivery went well, and your son is perfectly healthy. You can go back now if you want to see him.”

Digger felt his knees begin to tremble ever so slightly. A son? He had a baby boy? He could hardly believe it, and he could hardly contain his excitement. He felt a hard slap on his back, snapping him out of his new racing thoughts.

“Hey, go on back, Digger. I’ll be in after a few minutes.” Sam said, holding up his phone. "The boys are gonna want to hear about this." 

Digger huffed, "Ya bloody wankers put bets on the gender of my kid, didn't ya?"

Sam nodded. "Yup. Guess who won an easy two hundred dollars. This guy!" he laughed as he walked out of the room.

George shook his head at his friend, then followed the nurse to his wife’s room, where he saw him. His son... His.... Good lord, he'd never be able to take that in, would he?

His son was there, wrapped in a soft blanket and fast asleep in his mother's arms.

He walked up to them quietly, where Meloni handed him their beautiful baby boy. He was so precious, small tufts of light brown hair, ever so curly just like his daddy's, peaking from the blanket. He opened his eyes to look up at the newcomer, they were his blue eyes.

"Here's your daddy," Meloni whispered softly, watching her two boys meet for the first time.

“Hey, baby boy,” he breathed, running his fingers over his covered belly. “You’re so beautiful.”

“He still needs a name,” Meloni said to him.

“What’s his name gonna be?” he asked. They had been going back and forth for so long.

“What about... Owen?” she hummed.

As George looked down at him, he smiled. “Yeah, Owen Harkness does have a certain ring to it, don't it?”

“Hey, what I miss?" Sam asked, walking right into the room. He spotted Meloni resting on the bed in the center of the room. "Mel," he greeted her. "How you hanging in?"

“I’m very tired,” Meloni yawned, "But I’m good."

George leaned over to him, grazing his finger over the baby’s cheek. Sam instantly smiled at the adorable sight. "Aww, what’s his name?”

"Owen Harkness," Digger proclaimed, proudly.

Sam leaned down towards the kid and grinned. "Kid, listen. I'm gonna teach you how mirrors work when you get older. It'll make up for all the basic boomerang education you'll be getting."

"Basic? Bah!" Digger scowled. "Ya got nothin' on my time traveling boomerangs, Sammy."

"George," Meloni smiled at them, gently reminding them that doctors and nurses could quite possibly hear them outside of the room.

"Oh yeah," he smiled,then leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. "Forgot where we were for a second..."

"Just don't forget who you're holding, please." she told him.

"Roight," he muttered. He turned back to face Sam and said, "Ya don't mind holdin' 'em for a second, yeah?"

"I'd love to!" Sam grinned, happily taking Owen into his arms. "Gotta get all the hugging time in before James and Lisa bust up in here and try to steal him away!"

Turning around, Digger grinned and leaned in close to his wife. "I love you." he told her joyously, then captured his wife's lips in a deep kiss.

"He really looks like you, Digger, even has your nose and mouth." Sam decided.

Meloni smiled, and rest her hand on top of Digger's. She smiled sleepily at him, then asked, "Think I'll be a good mother?"

George blinked, his eyebrows raising in alarm before settling back down. "You'll be perfect." he whispered softly to her, glancing over at his sleepy son. He smiled again.

He may not have been the bravest, strongest or fastest person in the world, but he would fight to keep this moment for as long as he could.


End file.
